


The Bike

by OrionsBeltBuckle



Series: Biker Boys [2]
Category: Akira - All Media Types, Akira - Fandom, Kanetetsu - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Jerks, Kissing, M/M, Rude - Freeform, i hate this fandom, look at what it's done to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionsBeltBuckle/pseuds/OrionsBeltBuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strong gloved hand gripped his shoulder tightly and pushed him back down on to the seat of the bike. Kaneda now hovered over him with a mischievous look. With his free hand he pulled the cigarette away from his lips, huffed the excess smoke out the side of his sneer and repeated in a low gruff, “You wanna ride her?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bike

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 100Kinks Challenge. Akira version.  
> Main post can be found here: [CLICK](http://fuckyourtrainsandairplanes.tumblr.com/tagged/100kinksakira)
> 
> This story takes place before 'Biker Boys'.

“You wanna ride it, Tetsuo?!”

Panicked, Tetsuo lurched. His sudden jerk caused him to knock his elbow against the handle. “Fuck.” He whispered in response. Holding his hurt elbow he shot a glance at the voice that alarmed him. Kaneda strutted down the alleyway, a cigarette clenched between a grotesque smirk that smeared across his face. 

Tetsuo’s brows lowered in irritation, it was the same question repeated countless of times when he was caught examining the bike. He silently admitted that the mechanics impressed him. He couldn’t understand why Kaneda chose a delinquent lifestyle of drugs and gangs when he possessed such engineering skills. Tetsuo soured his face at the thought and turned back to the bike to give it one last look over. Seeing the lit panels displaying it’s newly added functions and spotting the cylinders peeking out from behind the red covers. He grazed his thumbs against the nitro and accelerator buttons, before proceeding to lift himself out of the gang leader’s precious throne.

A strong gloved hand gripped his shoulder tightly and pushed him back down on to the seat of the bike. Kaneda now hovered over him with a mischievous look. With his free hand he pulled the cigarette away from his lips, huffed the excess smoke out the side of his sneer and repeated in a low gruff, “You wanna ride her?” 

Tetsuo’s heart began to thump madly and shot to his throat while the tight grip on his shoulder forced his breath to hitch. The words danced gently and the smoked breath tantalized the outer shell of his ear. Kaneda was awfully close and his deep brown eyes were intensely set on Tetsuo. The boy sat there confused, as many times as the question was asked, it never was inquired with a voice laced with such seriousness. It caused him to dithered under Kaneda’s grasp. He desperately searched for facetiousness in the other’s eyes, but the brown orbs darkened and dilated when taking in the closeness of Tetsuo. 

Tetsuo turned to fully look at Kaneda’s beaten up face. His smug bore the beginning signs of bruised swelling along his cheeks, cuts still caked with dried blood occupied his forehead and nose, while his tongue flicked over a large gash that split his protruding bottom lip. It sickened Tetsuo when Kaneda displayed his wounds proudly as if they were medals for his valour. 

They had just gotten into it with the clown gang before stopping at Harukiya. Yamagata had taken a nasty fall off his bike and a couple of hits to the face before Kaneda stepped in and threw several blows to the The Clowns’ gang member. However, the saviour attempt didn’t stop Kaneda from receiving a few to the face as well. 

Tetsuo scoffed towards his leader’s query, but then thought further in silence. He began to shift in excitement, he didn’t want to miss this window of opportunity. To be able to explore Kaneda’s bike and the power at it’s full potential was something he only imagined.

Tetsuo turned back to the bike in sudden awe and impulsively grabbed the handles tensing his shoulders in enthusiasm. He had thought of taking the bike multiple times on his own, but he still couldn’t hotwire the proper connections no matter how many times he studied them and Kaneda always kept the key close. However, Tetsuo felt egotistical appreciation that his ‘friend’ finally saw him worthy to take the bike for a night ride. 

Tetsuo strangled the bike handles rigidly with desire, on the edge of pure jubilance and trusting the genuinity that seemed to manifest in the lingering question, he breathed, “You … mean it?” 

The air stilled between them, Kaneda’s eyelids slid shut. He brought the cigarette back to his lips and dragged very long and slow before flicking the stub to the wet ground. When he opened his eyes Tetsuo sank into the bike with discouragement. He quickly felt foolish for believing in Kaneda’s persistent question.

Kaneda faced Tetsuo head on and blew out the thick cigarette smoke. Forcing Tetsuo to hack at the smell that caught his nostrils off guard and caused him to groan in disgust. Kaneda answered with gleeful laughter that bounced off the brick walls of the alleyway and pierced into the cold air. 

Tetsuo glowered and got up from the bike in revolt. Yet the hand on his shoulder once more slammed him back down onto the bike and Kaneda’s laughter broke instantaneously. Austere soaked over them and Kaneda gave the boy an acute stare. He did this quite often, giving hope before taking it out from under someone only to laugh in their face afterwards. The situations would be arbitrary, sometimes Kaneda was truly kind and would offer grandeur opportunities such as this, but it was never clear when the gesture was legitimate. Kaneda was a lawless being with unpredictable notions. 

Tetsuo was filled with embarrassed rage and inwardly cursed himself for falling into Kaneda’s tricks. The other's eyes were still dilated and boring into Tetsuo who felt a shift with the constraint on his shoulder. The gloved hand loosened and began to smooth it’s way over his neck, a thumb casually brushing his cheek before settling to the back of his head. The motion caused a chill to run through Tetsuo’s spine. He wasn't comprehending kaneda’s actions, something seemed off in his wide eyes, but refusing to get into another endless argument, he let Kaneda be and tried to jerk away from him instead. Kaneda snaked his fingers through the soft short locks of the other's brunette hair and clamped down hard with a handful.

“Ah!” Tetsuo gasped, clasping his hands over kaneda's strong grasp trying to ease the pulling tension. Tetsuo's features hardened and he attempted to squirm out of the grip. “... the fuck?”

Kaneda languidly began to force Tetsuo's face closer to his. Large eyes shot down to glance at Tetsuo's small mouth. The closer they got, the harder he breathed and Tetsuo could feel the harsh puffs of staleness on his lips and smelled the overwhelming musk of Kaneda's blood and sweat. Tetsuo's stomach churned. 

“Kane… da?”

He was stunned. His body went stiff and he couldn’t wholly conceive the situation at hand. Their lips crushed together, Kaneda’s hand backing Tetsuo was forceful and desperate. He hummed into the other, running vibrations of muffled sound through the two. A tongue dabbed out and lightly traced his wetting lips.

Tetsuo instinctively responded by giving in. Letting his friend and gang leader start to swirl his tongue along with his amateurishly. He created sloppy motions with the other boy and hummed back. Their teeth clicked painfully against each other and Tetsuo could taste the crusted blood from the gashed lip he gently sucked on. 

For the moment, he didn't care. He let what happened take place. He gave in and clandestinely coveted the exchange. Turning his head slightly allowing Kaneda to deepen the kiss. Small gasps and smacks shared between them commenced with emphatics. Their noses grazed against each other's, their breath was searing, and Tetsuo began to fist at Kaneda's red leather jacket letting the other boy grip the back of his head with sovereignty. However, it was his own moan that unnerved him and Tetsuo quickly snapped into reality. He pulled away from Kaneda and stared at him with a shocked expression. Kaneda looked back with half lidded eyes and sighed ridged bliss. 

Aghast, Tetsuo shoved Kaneda off of him causing the gang leader to fumble backwards dumbly splashing into small puddle. 

“... what the fuck, Kaneda?!” Tetsuo yelled, wiping his mouth along his sleeve with disgust. 

“Yeah?! Well...” Kaneda spat back defensively. His eyebrows furrowed and he clicked his tongue against his cheek. His face went hot and he felt a small sting irritating his left eye. Insulted by Tetsuo’s reaction he desiderated the demand to be respected.

He grabbed Tetsuo by his hoodie, with gusto lifted him off of the bike and threw him hard to the muggy ground. “She's too wild. You couldn't handle her anyways!” 

Tetsuo landed like a ragdoll. Thrown into the wet puddle cushioned by jagged rocks. He arched his back in pain from the throwing force and groaned. 

“Oi! Kaneda! Tetsuo!” Kaneda quickly looked back to see Kaisuke and Yamagata stroll from around the corner of Harukiya and down the alley. 

“... what's … going on?” Kaisuke ran over and looked between the two boys concerned. 

“Nothing.” Kaneda answered bitterly, reaching into his jacket’s breast pocket and retrieving a small silver key before plunging it into the bike.

“Kaneda…” Kaisuke piped in. “Kaneda!”

Kaneda snapped furiously and glared at short boy. 

“Whoa... You’re eyes are huge!” Kaisuke leaned into Kaneda's face and examined the gang leader further. “You already took a second dose?!”

Kaisuke’s eyebrows lowered in worry, realizing what his gang leader was doing. “I thought we agreed not to ride on second doses.”

Kaneda shifted his eyes downward, ignored his friend’s warning and tapped on the ignition. 

“Eh! Fuck it.” Yamagata sighed and straddle his own bike. 

“We’re riding.” Kaneda huffed. His dark eyes then shot dangerously towards Tetsuo. “You coming or not?!”

Tetsuo kept to the wet floor. He didn't move. He was still in shock from their heated moment. His eyes and mouth stayed gaping. He couldn't think.

Impatiently, Kaneda fixed on his helmet and revved his bike until the tires sparked celadon static. “Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me forever. I kept leaving gaps in certain areas and writing ahead because I wasn't sure how to properly transition. However writing ahead and then going back and transitioning became a good tactic. I wrote the ending after the first few paragraphs first and then filled the rest in. This stupid 1,500 word story took me two weeks.... that's ridiculous. I guess I still need to develop writing, if I can't figure out how to write more besides only 1,500 words. Fuck me.
> 
> This story takes place before 'Biker Boys' and is pretty much me trying to explain their first kiss. I hate doing 'first's because there are so many badass situations that could be considered headcanon and I went through so many and I'm not too good at 'first's. This story is also a headcanon that Tetsuo like to examine Kaneda's bike whenever he gets the chance and every time he is caught messing with Kaneda's bike, Kaneda teasingly asks, "you wanna ride it Tetsuo?" ... so yes, it's the same line and situation as in the movie, just waaay before anything Akira-verse happens. Also... I thought it was cool to make his bike a 'her'... it just sounded natural than 'it'. Don't mean to add gender to the bike... but usually people refer to vehicles and such as women... so ... I thought it would be something Kaneda would do...
> 
> Because Yamagata dies so early in the series we don't get to view much of his personality and traits. However we view a little bit of it in the movie. I still need to analyze him as a character before fully putting him into the stories. So... he just gets a little snippet for now. 
> 
> Kaisuke is pretty simple... he's a smol cin bun. I'll try not to constantly write him as such... but damn it's so hard when you're fucking short and cute like that. 
> 
> Kaneda is still in development. He's not very good with feelings, so him being a douche bag suits him. However please note that I am fully aware of his playful side. ... He was just on drugs throughout this story.  
> Drugs are bad and will fuck you up.  
> Don't do drugs, kids. 
> 
> Yeah, um reviews are totally accepted and appreciated. Even requests.


End file.
